Em Hogwarts
by Nandika Parkinson Potter
Summary: Nandy, Vika e Sue são 3 amigas inseparáveis. Nandy é apaixonada por Harry, que nunca soube dos sentimentos dela. Mas o que pode acontecer depois de um esbarrão e um convite pra tomar café?


Em Hogwarts

Nandika era uma Grifinória do 7º ano muito engraçada (a Vivika esqueceu de dizer linda, inteligente, simpática e outras coisinhas mais! Rsrs). Era alta, espontânea e super sincera. Formava junto com suas amigas inseparáveis Vivika e Suellen o trio dinâmico da Casa do Leão.

Sempre se metiam em confusões, pois tinham gênios muito fortes.

Nandy (Como era chamada pelas amigas) – era de sangue quente, levava às coisas muito na ponta da faca.

Vika – era tb assim, só que se irritava muito mais depressa. Falava o q pensava e isso sempre resultava em problemas.

Sue – era a mais calma, vivia sorrindo pra tudo e todos, mas quando perdia a paciência... aff... sai da frente! Se vc escutasse a famosa frase: Que que é hein? Saia correndo! Rs

Elas dividiam o dormitório e nossa história começa com nossa queria Nandy acordando no meio de um sonho. Não era um sonho comum visto que ela tinha uma paixão pelo Potter, e já até tinha ficado com o moreno.

Sue – Nandy cochichava para não acordar Vika – ei, Sue acorda!

Hum... O quê? – disse sonolenta, tentando em vão não dormir outra vez.

Preciso te contar uma coisa. – disse ela – acorda kct!

Ai, que que é hein! Me deixa dormir, droga! – Sue meio que gritou, pois acordou Vika, que resmungou algo como "falta de consideração com os sonolentos"... – vai dormir porra!

Sonhei com o Potter... Outra vez – suspirou cansada.

Tá fala logo – Sue falou irritada.

E Nandy contou, era sempre a mesma coisa, se resumia num esbarrão acidental e amor à primeira vista. Daí eles ficam amigos e descobrem-se apaixonados na festa de formatura.

Sinceramente, por que você não fala com ele? Aproveita que a Weasley está com o Creevey e já o esqueceu. – Sue disse por fim.

Vou pensar nisso... – disse Nandy voltando a dormir.

No dia seguinte

Nandy descia sozinha para o café-da-manhã, qd PIMBA! Esbarrou no moreno da testa-quebrada (N/A: Sorry amiga! Meu jeito Malfoy aflorando! Rs)

Ai, desculpa Harry – falou ela qd percebeu o moreno estatelado no chão, junto a vários pergaminhos.

Tá tudo ok, Nandy... – ele falou corando – tá bonita hj...

Ah... Obrigada... – corou tb – vc já tomou café?

Não, ia guardar estes pergaminhos para ir... Agora que a Mione e o Ron tão namorando não gosto de ficar de vela, sabe... – disse rindo.

Ah, claro... Tb não gosto de andar com a Vika qd ela tá dom o Malfoy e com a Sue qd ela tá junto do Andrew, me sinto um candelabro – respondeu ela rindo tb.

Verdade... Me espera pra tomarmos café? Só tenho q guardar esta parafernália toda. – completou ele.

Ok, eu te espero aqui. – disse ela enquanto pensava "Thanks Merlin! Jesus é bom! Deus é pai! Ele vai tomar café comigo, êêêê..." E ainda bem que o Harry voltou logo, senão era bem capaz dela começar a dançar de felicidade.

Vamos? – perguntou ele estendendo o braço.

Sim. – ela disse abobada.

Alguns anos depois, em casa

Parem já com isso, vocês duas! – Nandy gritava para duas crianças que corriam pela casa – vou acabar estuporando vocês!

Calma amor... Elas são apenas crianças – Harry que tinha acabado de aparatar do trabalho disse rindo e surpreendendo a esposa.

Ah, oi querido! Chegou cedo hoje – disse enquanto lhe dava um selinho – elas são hiperativas DEMAIS pra mim...

Acho que você precisa de ajuda aqui. – comentou ele pensativo – vou falar com a Vika, ver se ela conhece alguma babá, afinal ela tem trigêmeos, né. – disse ele rindo imaginando a cara do Malfoy qd descobriu que ia ser pai de trigêmeos.

Ok. Faça isso, e rápido antes que eu estupore nossas filhas – disse ela rindo indo em direção à cozinha onde se ouvia barulhos de panelas e pratos caindo no chão. - Samille e Priscila Potter, saiam daí jááá!

Alguns meses depois

Numa reunião entre amigas, tipo chá das 5, na casa dos Potter ...

Caramba, elas são muito agitadas mesmo, né Nandy – comentou Sue se referindo às histórias das filhas da amiga.

Vc nem faz idéia, elas me levam à loucura – disse suspirando- se não fosse pelo Harry e sua calmaria de sempre acho que eu já tinha surtado.

Verdade, ele é muito calmo mesmo – disse Vika – só perde a paciência no trabalho, com o meu Draquinho.

Mas tb convenhamos: eles dois NUNCA se suportaram, né. – disse Sue.

É, e o engraçado é que agora tem que conviver por nossa causa, não... – Vika falou rindo. – o que foi amiga? – perguntou para Nandy, que estava com cara de quem ia passar mal.

Só estou um pouco tonta... – disse ela – nada demais, já faz um tempo q eu me sinto assim, com essas tonturas.

Hum... – disse Sue pensativa – vc está ... Bem... Há qt tempo vc não menstrua, Nandy?

Bom, pra falar a verdade já tá atrasada, amanhã vou ao médico ver o que pode estar acontecendo...

Ai, sua pôia (N/A: Fala aê Solineuzaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kkkk) – vc ainda não percebeu?

O quê?

É muito leeeeeeeeeeeeeeenta mesmo... – disse Sue – é nessas horas que eu adoro ser medi-bruxa.

Gente, num tô entendendo nadaaaaaaaaaaa – gritou Nandy – explica aí...

Tu tá grávida – disseram as outras duas em coro!

Nandy ficou branca de susto, mas após alguns meses o susto passou e veio na forma de mais 2 meninas: Betina e Malu Potter. Duas meninas muito lindinhas. E que mais tarde iriam aprontar junto das irmãs e dos amiguinhos em Hogwarts deixando suas mães desesperadas com a correspondência de Hogwarts.

N/A: Galera, preciso saber o que vcs acharam! Por fvr, deixem seus coments! Bjinhus!


End file.
